Xuan-Yuan Sword: Scar of Sky
Details *'Title:' 轩辕剑之天之痕 / Xuan Yuan Jian Zhi Tian Zhi Hen *'English title:' Xuan-Yuan Sword: Scar of Sky *'Genre:' Ancient Chinese fantasy (RPG) *'Episodes:' 31 (DVD) / 36 (TV) *'Broadcast network:' Hunan TV *'Broadcast period:' 2012-Jul-06 to 2012-Sep-01 *'Air time:' 22:00 (2 episodes on Fri and Sat) *'Opening theme song:' Kiss until the End of Time by Hu Ge *'Ending theme song:' Love Like This by Zhang Jing (张婧) *'Insert songs:' **''Fingerprint'' by Hu Ge **''If You Love Me'' by Cao Xuan Bin (曹轩宾) Synopsis This centers around two descendants, Yuwen Tuo and Chen Jing Chou, and their plans to recover the Northern Zhou and Chen Dynasties, their respective heritages, by finding several mystical and powerful artifacts. These artifacts also help in closing up the doorway that demons use to enter and wreak havoc in the mortal world. An unlikely friendship forms, yet they are fated to be enemies. Chen Jing Chou's adventures lead him to befriend a lot of different people, such as Yu Xiao Xue and Taba Yu'er, while Yuwen Tuo meets Dugu Ningke, a supposedly spoiled princess with a mysterious heritage. Their adventures are filled with misunderstandings and emotional entanglements. In the end, will they sacrifice their personal loves for the greater good, and seal up the rift in time? User/Viewer Ratings Cast ;Main *Hu Ge as Yuwen Tuo / Jian Chi **Zhang Yi Jie as child Yuwen Tuo *Jiang Jing Fu as Chen Jing Chou **Cui Bo (崔博) as child Chen Jing Chou *Liu Shi Shi as Tuoba Yu Er **Yuan Xue Er as child Yu Er *Tiffany Tang as Dugu Ningke **Chai Wei as child Dugu Ningke *Gu Li Na Zha as Yu Xiao Xue *Lin Geng Xin as Zhang Lie **Jiang He (江河) as child Zhang Lie ;Supporting ;Sui Dynasty *Ba Sen as Yang Su *Zhao Yi as Emperor Yang of Sui *Ma Tian Yu as Lv Cheng Zhi *Ye Qing as Mo Ru Yan *Su Mao as Lv Kai *Deng Li Min as Eunuch Han *Zhang Wen Jun as Yang Shuo *Li Yu Fu as Han Teng *Lu Kai as Zhao Fei Hu *Wang Xiao Dong (王晓东) as Zhu Jin Long *Han Zhen Hua as Eunuch Han ;Taba Tribe *Li Cheng Yuan as Taba Yue Er **Zhang Lu Yao as child Tuoba Yue Er *Huang Ying Xuan as Bulu Guhong (Hong Hong) *Zhou Shao Dong as Taba Boxiong ;Demon Tribe *Guo Hong Qing as Demon Lord *Cecilia Yip as Dan Yu Wu *Tian Diao Xia as Shu Xiang ;Chen kingdom *Eddie Ko as Chen Fu *Xiao Rong Sheng as sovereign of Chen Kingdom *Li Wei Ting as Shen Yu *Zhang Xiang as Chen Feng *Yao Yi Qi as Shu Dian *Luo Mi as Mao Huo *Wu Hao Yu (吴昊俣) as Xiao Zhu Tou ;Others *Lawrence Ng as Ancient Moon Immortal *Lv Yi as Queen of Di Tribe *Wang Chun Yuan as Ran Weng *Cheng Pei Pei as Granny Ma *Catherina Yim as Nüwa *Wang Wei (王薇) as rabbit demoness *Wang Da Zhi as Jia Bu Jia, Jia Si Ren and Jia Hu Shi *Yu Qing Xue (于庆学) as Shan Mei Mang *Wu Ze Jin Xi as Yuwen Ning'er Production Credits *'Directors:' Lee Kwok Lap, Liang Sheng Quan, Huang Jun Wen (黄俊文) *'Screenwriters:' Chan Sap Sam, Deng Li Qi (邓力奇), Huang Hao Ran (黄浩然), Liang Li Yan (梁礼彦) *'Producers:' Karen Tsoi, Hu Ge *'Production company:' Chinese Entertainment Shanghai (Tangren Media) Notes *'Filming period:' 2011-May-15 to 2011-Sep-22 *'Production period:' 5 months External Links *Sina weibo *Baidu baike *English Wikipedia *Chinese Wikipedia Category:CDrama Category:CDrama2012 Category:Hunan TV Category:Xianxia Category:Tangren Media Category:Fantasy Category:Action